


Don't Leave Me This Way

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Gilmore Girls, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was leaving...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Submission for the Bad Romance Challenge at [xoverland](http://xoverland.livejournal.com/).

"Mum got a new job and we're moving away."

Rory sat down on the swing behind her and looked at her feet. It felt like the whole world was spinning around her and she couldn't get it to slow down. Or moving around her in slow motion. She couldn't decide which.

"I'm really sorry. It wasn't my choice."

"Isn't there some other way?"

John shook his head and looked across the small park. She knew what he was thinking. This park had been the place that she had met him and had become 'their' spot much like the bridge had belonged to her and Jess. Now she would never be able to come here without thinking of him - about what they had and how it had all ended. It was probably poetic somehow.

"They need her tomorrow so we're packing tonight and will be gone before first light."

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes and she clenched them shut. She hadn't known him all that long, just a few months, and they'd been dating only a matter of weeks. But it was still pulling at her heart strings that he was leaving. That his mothers' job was taking him away from her.

"Maybe Luke could give her a job here? And I'm sure they could use an extra hand at the Inn. Mum wouldn't mind, really."

John shook his head. "I just wanted to tell you. Didn't want to just disappear without telling you. You deserve better than that."

Rory knew that his mother hadn't approved of their relationship. Rory couldn't figure out why. A part of her wondered if Sarah had accepted this job far away so that she and John wouldn't be together anymore

She hadn't wanted them to, but tears leaked from her eyes and John's face crumbled. He pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her for what would probably be the last time. She didn't want the moment to end but he pulled away and looked up at the stars.

When he looked back at her, there was a sadness, a weariness, that really shouldn't have been there. He squeezed her hand gently.

"Goodbye Rory."

Then he turned and walked away, his fists going into his pockets and his head down. Within moments, he had turned the corner and was out of view and she felt her heart sinking just like the setting sun behind her. She wasn't sure how long she sat there but night had fallen and she saw Lorelai walking quickly across the park. She reached out her arms as she drew near and Rory fell into them, sobbing as they fell lightly to the ground.

Lorelai rubbed soothing circles on her back, a soft 'shhh...' being the only noise to blend with her crying. She placed soft, light kisses in Rory's hair and Rory pressed in closer to the familiar scent. She wasn't sure how her mother had known but Lorelai had and right now, it was the only thing she needed. To be in the safest place she knew - her mother's arms.


End file.
